pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Da Tru Legend
Welcome to PvX, happy editing and keep being like your being (not a baddie)<3--Steamy..x 20:12, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Dear tru, leave before you get sucked into this bullshit. Better yet stop playing this awful game. Hugs&kisses from Arya --TahiriVeila 14:44, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :I don't have anything better to do at work (except work...nah). I don't plan on getting sucked into the drama, if that's what you mean. Though considering it's PvX it'll probably happen anyway...*shrug*. Tru 14:47, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Come play TOR with me next year, I'm expecting them to announce open beta tomorrow at E3--TahiriVeila 14:51, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :::If they have open beta, I might look into that when uni starts again. Saw the trailer a few months ago, epiccccc. Tru 15:00, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::It's going to be orgasmic--TahiriVeila 15:02, June 10, 2010 (UTC) i like you very much, welcome. Novii 17:17, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey thankso you beat me to it, adding optional for dash/.rez--image:Unreal_sig_1.png‎ 19:59, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :Ya, np. People saying that "no rez in RA is bad" instead of just editing the build page, esp. when the talk page implied that in RA there would be Rez Sig over Dash, is kinda /fail. zzz Tru 20:04, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::that was because when Steamy removed the RA tag, it also said "remove dash and take Rez in RA". ~ PheNaxKian talk 20:12, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Somebody (not me) brought back the RA tag and forgot to add that note though. Unless I'm blind and just didn't see the note. Tru 20:15, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::ah I see now =) ~ PheNaxKian talk 20:22, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Don't add a sliver armor nerf tag if you don't know what you're doing--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 16:19, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :Ya, looked at the image after I saw you revert. My bad. I was moving builds to the appropriate rating as part of a project and noticed that some builds had a Sliver Armor nerf warning and others didn't, so I put it on most of them. I should probably have actually read/understood the builds first. =X Though I think most of the builds I put it on were valid warnings. If they had other damage skills, I just put a build update warning instead. Tru...hardly 16:30, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :I can understand removing some of the Sliver nerf warnings, but why remove the hero/farm tags from 600/smite builds? I added them for consistency (with all the other 600/smite dungeon builds) and because it made sense... Tru...hardly 16:37, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::yes i saw the project, but it's not really a good idea to go over the whole pve section until you're more familiar with the site. The effort is honestly appreciated though :)--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 20:15, June 16, 2010 (UTC) TRU I JUST SAW YOU LOG ON COME RUN ATFH FOR ME I KNOW YOU'RE THERE--TahiriVeila 03:26, June 20, 2010 (UTC) : Tru, I swear I've talked to you before. Weren't we in an alliance together? Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 01:37, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Don't think so, but iirc I've played HA with you and talked to you b/c of Guru Forums, probs High End section. Tru...hardly 13:16, June 25, 2010 (UTC)